The present application generally pertains to telescoping lift arms that may be utilized, either in pairs or as an individual arm, in the context of a loader, such as a skid steer loader. More specifically, the present application pertains to pivot pin configurations designed to accommodate hydraulic extension cylinders having a port opening that leads to an internal chamber.
Telescoping lift arms have been well known and used in various applications, including front-end loaders, skid steer loaders, crane booms, and the like. Certain known telescoping lift arms include a hydraulic extension cylinder that is configured to slide or telescope an inner lift arm section relative to an outer lift arm section in response to an instruction or signal. In this way, the overall length of the lift arm or boom can be desirably adjusted.
It is known for the base end and/or the rod end of a hydraulic extension cylinder to include a pivotal connection that enables the extension cylinder to be raised and lowered as its associated lift arm or boom is raised and lowered. With traditional hydraulic extension cylinders, the pivotal connection is known to be formed utilizing a pivot pin that that extends squarely through the base end and/or rod end of the extension cylinder. However, this type of pivotal connection does not accommodate hydraulic cylinder designs having a fluid line port or a linear position sensor port formed within the base end and/or rod end of the extension cylinder. Generally speaking, such ports lead to internal chambers formed within the hydraulic extension cylinder. It is generally desirable that no pivotal connection component substantially blocks or interrupts these internal chambers or their associated ports.
An embodiment of the present invention pertains to a pivot pin for pivotally connecting a hydraulic actuator to a power machine. The pivot pin includes a first pin part having a first bolt-receiving passageway. The pivot pin also includes a second pin part having a second bolt-receiving passageway. In addition, the pivot pin includes a bolt that extends through and is engaged by the first and second bolt-receiving passageways.
Another embodiment pertains to a hydraulic actuator for extending and retracting a telescoping lift arm associated with a power machine. The hydraulic actuator includes an end member. The end member includes an internal chamber and a first inset that includes a first bolt-receiving aperture. The end member also includes a second inset that includes a second bolt-receiving aperture. The first and second insets are positioned such that the first and second bolt-receiving apertures are aligned with one another. A bolt path is formed through the end member between the fist and second bolt-receiving apertures. The bolt path is displaced from the internal chamber.
Still another embodiment pertains to a power machine that includes a frame that supports a plurality of ground engaging wheels. The power machine also includes a cab that is operably coupled to the frame and defines an operator compartment. The power machine also includes an engine that is operably coupled to the wheels. The power machine also includes a telescoping lift arm that is operably coupled to the frame and includes first and second rotation apertures that are positioned opposite one another. Further, the power machine includes a hydraulic cylinder for extending and retracting the telescoping lift arm. The hydraulic cylinder includes an end member having an internal chamber formed therein. The end member also includes a first inset having a first bolt-receiving aperture, and a second inset that includes a second bolt-receiving aperture. A portion of the internal chamber is positioned between the first and second insets. The first and second insets are positioned such that the first and second bolt-receiving apertures are aligned with one another. A bolt path is formed through the end member between the fist and second bolt-receiving apertures. The bolt path is displaced from the internal chamber. The end member also includes a first pin part having a first bolt-receiving passageway. The first pin part is engaged within the first inset and is pivotally received within the first rotation aperture. The end member also includes a second pin part having a second bolt-receiving passageway. The second part is engaged within the second inset and is pivotally received within the second rotation aperture. The end member also includes a bolt that extends through the first bolt-receiving passageway, through the first bolt-receiving aperture, through the bolt path, through the second bolt-receiving aperture, and through the second bolt-receiving passageway.